Balance
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: SILENT WITNESS. Something happens to Nikki at a crime scene. Will she pull through? Will herself and a certain Pathologist admit feelings? Bad summary. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Nikki walked alone on the abandoned railway platform as she slowly made her way past the out of date billboards showing adverts from a few years previously, graffiti scrawled over the dull grey walls and a map of the old train routes. It was ten o'clock in the evening, a cold night in September and it was already very dark, the only light she had was from the torch she carried in her hand and the very few overhead lights that worked in the station. At some times the light of the moon shone down on the platform she was on, and cast eerie shadows on the ground. A noise somewhere behind Nikki made her jump and she spun around with a surprised gasp, her torchlight catching the eyes of a curious fox, it barked and trotted away. A gust of wind blew and litter flew past her feet, old newspapers, cans and bottles all rattled along. Hoping the police backup would be with her soon she pressed on. When she had radioed in, the man on the other end told her to stay in the main foyer of the station to wait. Her curiosity got the better of her and she had ignored the order. Nikki looked cautiously around the outside of the guards station and leaned a hand on the graffiti covered wall. The guards room was pitch black and, flimsy, soft spiders webs hung on the inside and outside of the dusty windows. Her eyes spotted a figure laying on the dirty station floor just to the left of some old rusty chairs. She jogged over and crouched next to the body, her fingers found the woman's neck but felt no pulse. She looked up, hoping to hear the police but no luck, sighing she shook her head. Nikki never heard the guards door open behind her a she swept her torch light over the area in front of her. Neither did she hear the soft footsteps or the slight rustle of a coat, what she did hear was the laboured breathing and she stood up slowly. Nikki turned swiftly and tried to hit the figure, but her arms were held back. She gasped in pain and went to pull away but felt a sharp twinge just above her waist. She staggered back with the force of it and fell over the first body, falling to the floor she screamed as fresh pain shot through her body. Her shirt was already soaked with her blood and she placed her hand lightly on her stomach, this too, was quickly soaked in the red liquid, she fell back to the floor gasping. Blood welled up in her mouth and she coughed, it sprayed out and down her chin, some of her soft blonde hair that was plastered to her pale sweaty face turned red. Footsteps were heard, then gunshots, a loud thump next to her. Then she stopped breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Just another short chapter this time. They will get longer at some point don't worry.

Enjoy

--

"Leo" Harry called across the lab as he put his coat on, ready to go home for a well needed rest "You haven't seen Nikki have you?"

The older pathologist walked out of his office and shook his head

"I thought she was on that case on the train. Body found in a carriage" Leo informed him and closed the Su Do Ku book he was holding "she told me there was something she needed to do" he checked his watch "three hours ago now"

Harry nodded

"She's probably too wrapped up to call" he chuckled and pulled on his scarf "Phone me if she calls will you? See you tomorrow" he paused and shook his head "no you wont, day off, see you on Wednesday"

"Okay" Leo called from his computer "And likewise, if Nikki phones you will you call me? Just so I know she's okay"

"Will do" Harry nodded and the door burst open, both men looked up in alarm at the loud intrusion and Leo opened his mouth to shout at whoever it was

"Professor Dalton. Dr Cunningham" the young police officer gasped "Dr Alexander has been attacked" he paused and both men stared at him "they don't think she's going to make it"


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again sorry for any grammar mistakes.

--

Both pathologists sprinted through the hospital doors half an hour after they had received the news about Nikki. They ran to the reception and showed their i.d's

"We are here for Nikki Alexander" Leo gasped out

The nurse checked the computer and looked back up at them

"She's still in surgery at the moment but you are welcome to stay in the waiting room. Floor three"

"Thank you" Leo nodded and they both jogged up the stairs until they came to the third floor and a door labelled 'waiting room'

"I'm going to try and get some information" Harry said and looked down the deserted, white walled corridor just as a door opened and a man dressed in a white coat walked out

"Dr Cunningham?" he asked "Professor Dalton?" he asked "I'm Dr John. I was told by the nurse downstairs that you were here"

"How's Nikki?" Harry interrupted, desperate for good news

"Dr Alexander received damage to her stomach and has some internal bleeding" the surgeon said, getting straight to the point and Leo nodded "We don't know if we can stop it, her next of kin is noted as Professor Dalton"

Both men nodded again and Harry turned away to lean on the wall and run his hand through his hair

"You may have to make a decision" Dr John continued, directing this sentence to Leo who sighed sadly. With that, the doctor waked back down the corridor out of sight. Both men walked into the deserted, white washed waiting room and sat down. Leo sat opposite Harry on the other side of the room and the younger pathologist placed his head in his hands

"She shouldn't have been their alone" Harry's muffled voice came from his hands "Where was back up?"

Leo didn't answer, only leaned his head on the wall behind him.

"What would happen if she doesn't" Harry paused and swallowed a lump in his throat "make it?"

"She will" Leo replied instantly and Harry sat up and looked at him, his brown eyes we with tears

"What if she doesn't?" he choked out and shook his head "You heard the doctor" he motioned towards the door "they don't think she is going to make it, you may have to make a decision"

Leo avoided his look and stared out of the window. Harry continued "Could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Make that decision?"

"I don't know" Leo snapped and stood up, he ran his hand over his face "she's like a daughter to me" he turned to Harry "Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you love her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Another short chapter but i promise the next one will be longer. :D

Yet again the characters are OOC but then again Nikki has just got stabbed so I dont think they would be in character anyway. shrug

Enjoy

xxx

--

Harry laughed a watery laugh and shook his head

"How do you…..?" he paused "how…..?" the sentence got caught in his throat again "we haven't even been on a 'date'" he said

"It doesn't matter" Leo said loudly "You love her, she loves you. I can see it" he pointed to himself "the detectives you work with can see it, I have lost count how many times they have asked me if you two are seeing each other and even the suspects can see it. Nikki had one a few weeks ago ask if she and her husband would be interviewing him….only because he was eyeing Nikki but that's not the point"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then frowned

"What do you mean he was 'eyeing Nikki'?" he sounded outraged at the thought. Leo ignored him and continued

"All the comments you two make, the looks, the even sneakier glances. You spend your day off together at an air show that's 'not a date' apparently" Leo shook his head and smirked, adrenalin rushing through him with the excitement of being able to open Harry's eyes to what was in front of him "and don't try and deny to comment you made to her after she said 'Harry come here I need you', I was in my office"

"ALL RIGHT" Harry shouted and jumped up to face the older man who had a triumphant look on his face "I love her but I am to scared to tell her" he said quietly and sat down shakily, tears slipped down his face and sobs wracked his body "She doesn't know I love her"

--

im not sure where Leo was when Harry made that comment about 'longing to hear that' after what Nikki said but i put him in his office, its my fic, they go where I like. :D


	5. Chapter 5

In the small hours of the morning, Harry was in a restless sleep, stretched across the seats in the waiting room. Leo was dozing in one of the chairs opposite, his head propped up on the wall, the room was lit by the overhead lights but the moon shone through the window and occasional traffic drove past. The door opened and Dr John walked in

"Professor Dalton?" he asked softly and Leo stirred sleepily and opened his eyes. Once he saw the doctor he was wide awake and on his feet

"Harry wake up" he hissed and looked up "How is she?"

Harry moved and jumped up at the sight of the man dressed all in white

"She made it through surgery"

Both men nodded and smiled

"But she stopped breathing and we have had to put her on a ventilator"

Their smiles vanished instantly.

Harry pushed down the wave of nausea that came over him and cleared his throat

"Will she be alright though? In the long run?"

"We are not sure" Dr John shook his head "If these next forty-eight hours pass without any problems then there is a good chance for her"

"Thank you" Leo nodded

"Can we see her?" Harry enquired

"Of course" the surgeon paused "are you family?"

"Um….in her boss" Leo said and motioned to Harry "he is her partner"

Harry turned his head so fast a pain shot up his neck and he rubbed it and grimaced, trying not to look to shocked at this new revelation

"What room?" Leo asked and shot Harry a stern look

"Twenty five, just down the hall to the left"

"Thank you" Leo nodded and guided Harry out of the room into the white corridor

"Her partner?" Harry hissed and turned to see if the doctor was anywhere "What the hell was that about?"

"They wouldn't have let us stay if we were just co-workers" Leo informed him and Harry just shook his head, to tired to argue.

They came to the door labelled 'twenty five' and stopped, Leo placed his hand on the cold door handle

"You ready?" Leo asked and Harry shook his head

"No"

Leo nodded and opened the door, they both walked in and Harry closed the door softly behind him. He just stared at Nikki who was laying motionless on the bed, tubes and wires connected her to various beeping machines and she was hooked up to a breathing ventilator. Her blonde hair was spread out over her pillow and her chest was rising and falling with each puff of air the ventilator pushed in and out of her lungs.

"Nikki" Harry murmured and placed himself on Nikki's right side, opposite Leo who was already seated and holding her hand. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he reached forward and tucked a stray piece of her soft hair gently behind her ear and ran his hand over her cheek

"Nikki" he whispered again and reached for her hand

"She will be fine" Leo was saying and Harry nodded not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. "Our Nikki's a fighter"

Harry nodded again and they both jumped when Leo's phone rang and he quickly answered it, still gripping Nikki's hand

"Dalton" he said into the phone "Are you sure?" he listened into his phone for a few long seconds "Okay" he nodded "Good, thank you"

He shut the phone off and placed it in his pocket

"Who was that at this hour?" Harry asked and glanced at the clock which read one-forty five in the morning

"Officer Mills" Leo replied and paused "they got the….person who did this at the scene he was watching what was going on from one of the train compartments. He had a gun and started shooting at the officers, they had no choice but to shoot him"

"Good" Harry spat "He deserved it"

"He survived for a while though, he woke up" Leo continued "confessed to the murder on the train, the one at the train station and stabbing Nikki"

The younger man said nothing

"I'm going to tell her" he said suddenly after a few minutes of silence from both of them, broken only by the steady beeping of the machines "When she wakes up, I'm going to tell her that I love her"

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud beeping, a constant drone as the machines went haywire. Nikki's heart monitor was showing a constant flat line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! its a bit longer than the other ones, hope you enjoy.**

**xxx**

_--_

"_I'm going to tell her" he said suddenly after a few minutes of silence from both of them, broken only by the steady beeping of the machines "When she wakes up, I'm going to tell her that I love her"_

_Suddenly the room was filled with a loud beeping, a constant drone as the machines went haywire. Nikki's heart monitor was showing a constant flat line._

--

Both men jumped up instantly and the door burst open, doctors and nurses rushed in and the pathologists were gently but firmly directed into the hall outside. Loud voices emitted from the room and more whirring machines were heard. Leo and Harry shared alarmed looks and their hearts thumped in their chests.

"Leo" Harry muttered and shook his head, sounding to Leo like a little boy. The older man placed a firm hand on the trembling man's shoulder and squeezed it gently

"They are looking after her" Leo forced himself to say as he, tried not to show how choked up he was "She's not going to die"

They were now conscious of a steady beeping emitting from the room and the door opened, the doctors and nurses filled out and Dr John walked over to them

"Is she alright?" Harry asked and peered into the room, he saw most of the machines with the steady beeping had been switched off and a sudden wave of panic came over him

"It was just a glitch done worry" the doctor was saying when Harry turned his focus back to the two me

"Are you sure?" Leo asked and Dr John nodded

"Her breathing improved so much we took her off the ventilator"

Leo nodded and let the doctor continue

"Patients always seem to improve faster if there are familiar noises or people around them. And whatever you are saying to her is certainly doing the trick"

Leo laughed and glanced behind the doctor, over to where Harry was sitting, holding Nikki's hand and smiled

"I expect even greater improvement if Harry stays then"

"Are they married?" Dr John asked quietly and Leo scoffed

"You would think so with all the comments they make, the concern for each other, even the looks they give each other but no. They are not even seeing each other"

The doctor frowned

"You told me he was her partner"

Leo looked guilty

"Sorry about that, we….he needed to see her and I kind of told a small story to get us in"

Dr John smiled and shook his head, as if this happened to him everyday

"It's amazing how many people declare their love for each other after the patient comes round. Life is to short to skirt around things"

Leo ran his hand through his hair

"Lets hope that happens here because I don't think I could handle working with them for much longer with all of the tension flying around"

The doctor laughed and Leo shook his hand

"Thank you for all that you are doing"

"It's my job but you're welcome" he smiled then walked off down the corridor. Leo leaned into the room and caught Harry's attention

"I'm going for coffee" he said "Do you want anything?"

"Coffee please" Harry replied and went to stand up

"No" Leo said forcibly and help up his hand "You stay here with her, in case she wakes up"

With that he walked out of the doorway into the once again deserted corridor, a small smile on his face.

--

aww! poor Leo and all the UST between Harry and Nikki. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Another chapter! :D

I love writing this fic!

Enjoy

xxx

--

Half an hour after Leo had left them, Harry started to feel tired and looking at the clock, he realised it was nearly two thirty in the morning. He leaned down and rested his head on the bed next to Nikki's hand which was still clasped in his own, took one last look at her to make sure she was alright, then closed his eyes, hoping to have a quick nap.

Fifteen minutes later when Leo walked in, after giving Harry some time alone with Nikki, he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. He placed the coffee cup on the bedside table and gathered a spare blanket from the only other bed in the room and draped it over the sleeping man. He lent over and kissed Nikki on the cheek, then left the room again.

When Leo walked back in five hours later, after sorting things out at the lab and his house, nothing had changed much. Harry was still resting on the bed and Nikki was still asleep, the blanket now lay on the floor. Leo quietly picked it up walked over and picked it up, folded it and placed it back on the bed. Harry groaned and Leo turned to him and smiled as he rubbed his neck

"What time is it?" Harry asked, not bothering to look at the clock, his neck was stiff from sleeping at an awkward angle

"Almost a quarter to eight" Leo replied and dropped the coffee cup from the night before into the bin

"Did you stay here last night?" Harry enquired, not noticing that Leo had changed his clothes

"I went home to get some things" he replied and placed the bag beside Harry "And went to yours to get some things for you"

"You have my keys?"

"Yes, you gave them to me when you and Nikki were on that conference"

Harry remembered that day, it was the first time they had shared a kiss and with a stab of remorse Harry remembered that nothing had come from it and he had hurt the woman he loved.

"I have Nikki's as well" Leo continued and Harry nodded absentmindedly

Both men turned swiftly to look at the bed when they heard a soft moan and movement from the woman in it. Nikki opened her deep brown eyes and locked them with Harry's relived ones.

"Harry?" she mumbled sleepily and the man she was asking for smiled a small watery smile and nodded

"I'm here"

Nikki tried to move but gasped when pain flew up her body

"Don't move Nik" Harry whispered and wiped a few tears that had fallen down her face away, he heard the door behind him click open, then shut again but ignored it

"Harry" she mumbled again and grasped his hand

"It's okay Nik, you're safe" Harry smiled and brushed her hair back from her face with shaking hands "You're in hospital" he told her when she looked at the drip in her hand

"What happened?" she asked, her voice horse, and he gently helped her sit up slightly and gave her some water before he answered

"You were stabbed" Harry replied after a few minutes and Nikki started sobbing as she remembered what had happened, Harry suppressed his own tears and wiped hers away

"Don't cry Nik, he's not going to hurt you"

Nikki nodded and smiled softly

"I trust you"

Harry nodded then broke

"I thought I had lost you" tears streamed down his face and he made no attempt to wipe them away "I don't know what I would do if I lost you" he paused and looked up at Nikki's tear streaked face and she reached up and did as he had done with her and wiped the tears from his face, her hand lingering near his face after she did so

"I love you" he whispered

--

well he has finally said those three words...i wonder how Nikki will react to them. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki's reaction to Harry's revelation! :D

Enjoy

xxx

_--_

_"I thought I had lost you" tears streamed down his face and he made no attempt to wipe them away "I don't know what I would do if I lost you" he paused and looked up at Nikki's tear streaked face and she reached up and did as he had done with her and wiped the tears from his face, her hand lingering near his face after she did so _

_"I love you" he whispered_

--

Nikki's face registered with nothing but shock and Harry's heart sank. Then she reached up and placed her other hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb, he reached up with his own hand and lay it on hers.

"I love you too" she whispered back and he turned his face to kiss her hand

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to say those words" he laughed and Nikki wiped the stray tears from his face with a small smile.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" he asked as she winced and she shook her head, she then yawned and Harry carefully pulled the blanket on her bed higher up her body and grasped her hand again

"Go to sleep" he whispered "I'll stay with you"

Nikki closed her eyes and mumbled

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Harry replied and nodded, even though she couldn't see "Do you really think I am going to leave you?"

He didn't get an answer as the exhausted Nikki fell instantly into a deep sleep.

A few minutes later the door opened and Leo walked in, he glanced at the sleeping Nikki then at Harry who had looked up at him when he had entered

"How is she?" he asked and closed the door

"She says she is fine, but then laying in a hospital bed doesn't really help her case I'm afraid" Harry smiled and Leo nodded

"You told her?" he asked. There was silence for a few seconds then Harry nodded but didn't say anything else

"and?" Leo pushed gently and pulled up a chair next to Harry

"She says she loves me" Harry grinned and turned to Leo "she actually said those three words. I never thought she would"

Leo smiled and sighed

"You know, as her father figure I'm going to have to give you the 'hurt her you die' speech, I hope you realise

Harry just laughed and Leo chuckled and shook his head

"Do you honestly believe I would hurt her?" Harry asked and sounded almost sad that a good friend of his would think he could do that.

"No" Leo shook his head and walked out of the door, leaving a confused Harry being him.

--

Leo can be a little big vague about things sometimes which can cause some confusion for poor Harry and Nikki. ;)

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Im feeling kind and happy because Doctor Who is on in an hour and five minutes so i thought i would post the next chapter for you. :D

I know the chapters have been short but they will get longer at some point in the future. ;)

--

Days later, when Harry, like he did everyday, walked into Nikki's room he saw her sitting up, now disconnected from any form of machine or drips. She was talking to Dr John but looked up when he walked in and grinned. The doctor turned and smiled at the pathologist as he walked over to the other side of the bed. Harry leant down and pecked Nikki on the cheek

"How are you feeling?" he asked and sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the doctor for an answer, knowing Nikki would always say she was fine

"I was just telling Dr Alexander that I am going to release her today" Dr John told him

"So soon?" Harry asked, surprised at this "Isn't it _too_ soon?"

The doctor smiled

"As long as she stays with someone or someone stays with her and she rests, then I don't see why Dr Alexander can't go home"

Nikki opened her mouth to say something but Harry beat her to it

"She can stay with me" he said and turned to look Nikki in the eye "and don't argue" he said and gently tapped her nose, she giggled and he leant down and kissed her

"I'll leave all the papers at the reception" Dr John said and the male pathologist nodded

"Thank you" Harry smiled "for everything"

"You are welcome. Good luck"

With that he walked out of the room leaving the pair alone

"Did you hear all of that Nikki?" Harry asked "Because I know you have a nasty disease called 'Selective Hearing'"

Nikki giggled and Harry continued

"You are meant to rest and rest is what you will be doing my dear"

Nikki pouted at him and started fiddling with his tie

"I will stay in bed" she nodded "If you will stay with me" she whispered and kissed him

"There will be plenty of time for that when you are better" he told, a light pink hue rose in her cheeks, and he carefully helped her out of bed "and besides, I don't want Leo after my blood for hurting you, he was going to give me the 'hurt-her-you-die speech"

Nikki grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips, Harry looked her up and down

"Do you want a wheelchair?" he asked and she glared at him, smacking him on the arm she walked out of the room as fast as she could without hurting her self and let Harry follow on behind, a smirk on his face.

--


	10. Chapter 10

Yet another chapter. :D

I have about 22 chapters typed up already and might put them all up soon because I am going on holiday in 20 days so there wont be any more for about two weeks or so...im not to sure. :D

I just need to read through the chapters to see if there are mistakes with the plot etc etc.

Enjoy

xxx

--

Weeks after her ordeal, Nikki's physical wounds had healed, but the emotional effects remained.

"Harry" she called out as she lay curled up in a ball on their bed, tears streamed down her face. Even though they hadn't taken the final step in their relationship they had started sharing a bed days after Nikki was discharged from hospital, due to nightmares she had. Harry ran into the room, sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She gripped his shirt tightly, buried her head in his chest and sobbed. He kissed her head and rubbed her back with one hand, ran his other gently through her blonde hair and whispered soothing words to her. When her sobs quietened down she pulled away from him and he wiped her face with his thumb.

"The same nightmare?" he asked and she nodded, a few more tears leaked from her eyes which he wiped away

"Harry I love you" she mumbled

"I love you as well Nikki" Harry replied and leant down to kiss her. She wound her arms around his neck and ran one hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles, his hand wandered down her side making her shudder and came to rest on her hip. The kiss became even more passionate and Nikki started unbuttoning Harry's shirt, his own hands pushed under her t-shirt and ran over her stomach making her groan and tug at his shirt again. His hands went to her trousers and he was about to undo them when the phone rang. They both groaned and Harry pulled away from her and reached over to the bedside table and picked up his ringing mobile. He looked at the caller I.D.

"Leo" he mumbled against her lips, then pressed the off button on the still ringing phone "What a shame I didn't hear it" he said and threw it back on the table. Harry then looked down at the woman on his lap and grinned

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are and how much I love you?" he asked and she blushed and pushed his shirt off his shoulders

"How about you show me?" she whispered into his ear and grinned as he pushed her down onto the bed.

--

Three months later and Nikki was back at work, the doctor had insisted that she should be on mandatory leave for at least that time. After a lot of persuading on her half and a lot of plotting on Harry and Leo's, she was allowed back. The three were now closer than they ever were and frequently got together at their houses for personal time between friends. The day after they consummated their relationship, Harry had asked Nikki to move in with him permanently and she eagerly accepted. Only once did Leo question if they were moving to fast, to which Harry replied 'We have been working together five years', Leo didn't question it again.

--

It took a further four months for everything to go back to the way it was before the attack. Nikki was allowed back into the main crime scenes, was off her medication and most of the nightmares had stopped, if she had had it her way she would have been back on the scene as soon as she was back at work but Harry and Leo were playing the part of the protective lover and 'father' and refused her. The wound had healed perfectly and there was only a scar left, she had been wary of letting Harry see it at first, but he had told her that it made her look even more beautiful.

Both Harry and Nikki had shared a lot of their past with each other and frequently sat down and talked about their lives before they turned up at the lab.

"My dad killed himself" Harry revealed one night as they lay in each others arms. Nikki's head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and glanced up at him as he took a strand of hair in his fingers and started playing with it

"Don't be" he shrugged "I hardly knew him. I was ten but he never seemed to be around"

Nikki nodded in understanding

"I remember coming home from school, it was a Friday" Harry started and shifted into a more comfortable position "I was walking down the road when I saw the ambulance and police cars. It was December and the police were wrapped up in thick layers and it had been snowing" he paused and Nikki looked up and him and nodded "I was late home, been to the park with some friends and when I got to the gate they were just wheeling the trolley out of the garage, with a body bag on top" he paused again and Nikki brought his hand up to kiss it as he continued " a policeman walked over and told me he was dead, in the nicest possible way of telling a ten year old that his father had killed himself. I wasn't really that…" he searched for the right word "sad at the fact that he was dead, just the fact he had killed himself, so I ran off. When I came back hours later mum told me that he had locked himself in the car with the engine on, I don't think she would have told me if she wasn't so devastated. That's what made me want to become a pathologist"

There was silence for a few minutes

"Thank-you Harry" Nikki mumbled sleepily

"For what love?"

"Sharing that with me" she replied and closed her eyes.

--

Aww poor Harry! Not sure if Harry's past is correct but it's my fanfiction...i can do what i like with them. lol!


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy this chapter. I am going to start writing another Silent Witness soon but it is going to focus on a case, rather than the Harry/Nikki things I always do. It pains me but my muse wants me to do it! :D

--

The next time they talked about their past was three days after Harry's revelation. It was their first day off together since Nikki had gone back to work and they were both sitting at Harry's breakfast bar clutching steaming mugs of coffee, the clock on the wall read eight thirty in the morning. The early morning light was dull but peaked through the still closed blinds but the rain pounded at the window and the light slowly faded as the clouds got heavier and the rain beat harder and harder against the window. It was the middle of January and the heating was on, making the windows steam up and give the place and ever cosier look. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light that lit up the whole room followed by a large clap of thunder that vibrated all around the sky. Nikki jumped so much she spilt her coffee over the table and over her hands. She swore and jumped up to stop the coffee that was spreading across the table from touching her clothes. Harry grabbed a tea towel and placed it on the spilt coffee, then walked around the breakfast bar to his shaking partner and gently took her hands in his. He gently guided her to the sink and ran then under cold water, then guided her to the sofa

"What's wrong honey?" he asked as he felt her shaking and she buried her head in his chest and gripped his shirt as another thunderclap ripped across the sky

"Don't like storms" she mumbled and he smiled slightly and pulled her closer to him, wanting to make her feel safe

"Don't be scared" he whispered and kissed her head

"I'm sorry" she hiccupped as the tears fell down her face "I've never been good with them, I never really had anyone to comfort me during them really"

"Don't be sorry Nikki" Harry told her and wiped her face "everyone has something they are scared of, there's nothing to be sorry about"

"What are you scared of then?" she asked him and he looked into her eyes as he spoke the answer

"Loosing you"

He lent down and kissed her gently on the lips and when she pulled away she sighed

"When I was younger, dad left us" she told him and he nodded "I was eleven, he didn't say goodbye to me or mum, he just took his things and left us. It turned out he went bankrupt and fled the country"

Her partner nodded again and stroked her hair

"He never wrote or phoned but he always sent ten pounds in a card on my birthday. He was picked up years later when I was in college for fraud and was thrown in prison" she took a deep breath to calm herself but when she continued her voice broke "after he left me and mum just drifted apart, but my nana and I got closer, then I went off to college and lost all contact with mum. But then nana died and……."she couldn't finish

"I'm sorry Nik" Harry eventually said "You know you are loved here" he told her and she nodded

"I know, don't worry. I know who my family are" she assured him

"Good. You and me" then he added "and maybe Leo…but not if he keeps interrupting us" he joked and Nikki giggled then paused and swallowed heavily, pushing down a nervous feeling.

"You, me, maybe Leo…and the baby"

--

I apologise, but I did try and make it an angsty fic but try as I might, I cant write them. :D

Cliff hanger! am i evil...or am i evil? lol!


	12. Chapter 12

Quick story update before I log off...i might be back on tonight but I'm not sure.

Harry's reaction...:D

Enjoy

xxx

--

Harry's eyes snapped to hers and a small gasp escaped his lips. His eyes wandered to her stomach then back to her deep brown eyes

"Baby? You're….?"

Nikki nodded and smiled a watery smile as he reached out and placed one hand on her stomach then kissed her passionately, when they drew apart, a grin was plastered on his face.

"That's brilliant" he laughed "We're going to be parents, I'm going to be a daddy?" he continued

Nikki nodded again and ran her hands through his hair, a few tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I thought you would be horrified" she told him "We haven't talked about anything like this and we have only been together for a few months"

"that doesn't matter what-so-ever, I love you and I am ecstatic about our baby " he whispered and a few happy tears leaked from his eyes onto her hair.

She sighed and lay her head on his chest, one of his hands rubbing her back soothingly as the storm continued and the other one under Nikki's hand on her stomach, he kissed the top of her head and Nikki closed her eyes.

The next morning before they both departed for work, Harry and Nikki sat down and tried to decided on how to tell Leo their news. The rain still fell but not as heavily, droplets of water ran down the window and even though it was nearly half past eight the street lights were sill on, lighting up the dark street and casting eerie glows on the pavement.

"Can't we just come out with it?" Harry asked as he handed Nikki a glass of orange juice, having banned her from drinking coffee, much to her dismay.

"Because" Nikki sighed "It's not how you do it"

"Then how do you suggest we do it?" Harry asked over his tea and raised an eyebrow as he blew the steam off the top. Nikki struggled to reply, then just shrugged in defeat while Harry grinned at her

"I just wanted it to be special" she mumbled as she swirled the last bit of orange in her glass. Harry reached out and grasped her hand

"It will be special Nikki" he told her "You really think he wont be pleased with it?"

Nikki shook her head and smiled at Harry who stood up and walked round the table, placing his mug in the dishwasher as he did so.

"We could tell him after the first scan?" he suggested and Nikki scoffed

"Do you really think you could hold it in that long?"

"Suppose not" he shrugged, picked up his coat and put it on. "Lets go" he whispered and picked her coat up off the back of the chair.

She stood up and he helped her into it, gently pulling her hair from inside the collar, she did it up as he kissed her neck

"I love you" he mumbled as he kissed her and she turned in his arms to wrap hers around his neck and deepen the kiss

"I love you too" she replied after, and he smiled, took her hand and walked out of the house.

Halfway through their day when they both took their break, Harry and Nikki told Leo their news.

"Leo can we talk to you?" Nikki asked as she poked her head around the office door. Leo looked up from his desk and nodded

"Of course" he closed his laptop and both Harry and Nikki walked into his office and sat opposite his desk

"Leo" Harry began and glanced nervously at Nikki, who nodded encouragingly, then back at Leo "There's…um…something we need to talk about"

Leo frowned and shifted in his chair, looking from one to the other with a frown on his face

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Oh no" Harry shook his head and grinned "Well…unless you count being pregnant something wrong"

A look of shock glanced across Leo's face and he leaned over his desk and looked at Nikki who had a smile on her face

"Congratulations" he said and grinned, his eyes glistening slightly in the light

"Thank you" Nikki nodded and gripped Harry's hand. He brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it, then returned their joined hands to his lap.

"Now Nikki" Leo said and once again leant back in his chair "Knowing that, I want you to be careful at crime scenes, suspects houses if you have to go, in the morgue, during autopsies and in the lab" he said and counted them off on his fingers. Nikki shook her head and rolled her eyes at Harry who laughed

"I'm being serious" Leo said but his grin gave him away

"Of course you are Leo" Harry replied "I've already given her this talk anyway"

"And I don't want you two worrying about me while I am not in your view, I'm not a little child and can take care of myself. If you get to protective I will have to use my hormones as an excuse to shout at you" Nikki told them and patted Harry on the leg as she stood up, her mobile was ringing. Harry shook his head at Leo who grinned

"Good luck with that" the older man said as Harry stood up and followed his lover out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, now we all know about the pregnancy i can apologise for later chapters. As none of my family have been pregnant when I can remember I have no idea about the exact times and things for morning sickness, when the baby starts to move and kick, scan times etc etc. So i'll just put them where i think they go. :D

just a short chapter for you

xxx

--

That evening, Nikki was sitting in their living room flicking through the television channels while Harry sat across the room from her, staring intently at his paperwork that was spread out in front of him.

"Nik?"

"Mmm?" she turned her attention from the television and nodded for him to continue. He stared at her for a few seconds, a small smile gracing his face, then he spoke as he gathered his papers into a pile.

"I was thinking….."

"Ooh dangerous" Nikki teased and he glared playfully at her causing her to giggle

"I was thinking" he continued and while glaring playfully at her, walked over to the sofa to sit down "If we could ask Leo to be godfather?"

Nikki nodded and shifted on the sofa so she was facing him

"That is a good idea" she told him and yawned "Sorry"

"Don't be, I think it's time for you to go to bed" he grinned and kissed her

"Are you telling me when I can go to bed Dr Cunningham?" she mumbled and he nodded, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer

"That is exactly what I am saying Dr Alexander" he grinned as he started kissing her neck, groaning, Nikki pushed him away and stood up, gripping his hand and pulling him up with her

"Lets go to bed then" she whispered and kissed him again.

"Harry" Nikki moaned as she leaned over the sink, yet another wave of nausea hit her and she vomited for the second time "Harry" she called louder this time and he jogged into the bathroom. He walked over to her and helped her to sit down on the toilet seat.

"Do you want me to call you in sick?" he asked her but she shook her head, he crouched down in front of her

"Are you sure?" he frowned and she nodded

"Leo cant spare us on short notice" she told him "and it's only a bit of morning sickness"

Harry stared at her for a few more seconds then helped her up and into their bedroom for her to get dressed. He then left her and wandered into their kitchen and picked up the phone, looked at a random piece of paper that was stuck to the fridge and dialled a number, then walked over to the calendar that was pinned to the wall.

"Hello" he said when the phone was answered "Could I make an appointment for Nikki Alexander next Thursday around three in the afternoon please?"

He fished a pen out of one of the kitchen drawers and checked if it worked

"Three thirty is fine thank you" Harry said and wrote '3:30' on the calendar and hung the phone up then added 'scan' underneath the time. Smiling to himself he turned around and saw Nikki walking into the room, putting her hair up in a bun as she did so.

"Hello beautiful" he said and kissed her softly "I've just made an appointment for a scan next Thursday at half past three"

She nodded and poured herself a drink of orange juice from the fridge. She took a sip of it and gagged, Harry grabbed the glass off her and gently pushed her to the sink where she vomited yet again.

"Brilliant" he heard her mumble sarcastically as she stuck her head down the sink again "Morning sickness from orange juice"


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to Hooty for the pregnancy advice. :D...i mean for the story not me of course. lol! ;)

enjoy

--

Thursday came quickly once they were busy at work and before they knew it Harry and Nikki were both sitting in the waiting room of the hospital maternity ward, waiting for their first scan.

"You nervous?" Nikki asked as she entwined her hand with Harry's, he pretended to think

"Yes" he nodded "are you?"

Nikki nodded slightly and looked paler than normal

"We get to see our baby" she giggled and he grinned and kissed her

"I know"

The door next to them opened and a nurse walked in

"Nikki Alexander?" she asked and they both stood up and nodded. The nurse smiled at them and opened the door further. Harry squeezed Nikki's hand gently as they walked into the examination room and the nurse exited the way they came in and a male nurse stood up from the desk in the corner of the brightly lit room.

"Good afternoon" he said cheerfully and shook both their hands "I'm Dr Sommerset"

He indicated for Nikki to lay on the bed and Harry to sit on the chair next to her, he then took the chair on the other side of the bed and started talking.

"This is your first child" he told them and they both nodded

"Yes" Harry replied and Dr Sommerset smiled

"I can always tell first time parents, they have that nervous look about them"

He motioned for Nikki to pull up her t-shirt. She did so and placed the clear gel on her stomach. She winced at its coldness and grasped Harry's hand, he smiled at her and rubbed his thumb over the top of it as Dr Sommerset ran the scanner over Nikki's stomach.

"There we go" they heard the doctor say and looked up at him, he frowned and leaned closer to the screen

"Is something wrong doctor?" Harry asked, worried by the look on the doctor's face

"I don't think so no" he shook his head and stood up

"I just need to confirm something"

Harry nodded slightly as Dr Sommerset walked out of the door, then looked down at Nikki who he could see was scared. He brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek gently.

"Everything's fine love" he soothed her and she nodded. The door opened again and this time two men walked in. Dr Sommerset pointed to something on the screen which the other, older doctor looked at closely. He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you" Dr Sommerset said to him and the older doctor walked out after smiling at the nervous and confused couple

"Doctor what's wrong?" Nikki asked and he smiled softly at her

"Nothing Dr Alexander. It's just protocol that's all"

"Please call me Nikki. Protocol for what?"

"Twins Dr….Nikki" Sommerset replied

"T…twins?" Harry gasped "As in two?"

"That does normally mean two yes Harry" Nikki laughed and sat up on her elbows slightly "we're having twins" she whispered

"That's fantastic" Harry grinned and leant down to kiss Nikki gently on the lips.

Nikki giggled at his enthusiasm and kissed him again. She then lay back down so the doctor could finish the scan, grins spread across the expectant parents faces.

"Leo" Nikki greeted him the next morning, a small smile on her face

"Good morning" he greeted "Where's Harry?"

"He's just coming, he had something to sort out"

She placed her coat on the back of her chair and sat down to wait for Harry

"How was the scan?" Leo asked and passed her a mug of herbal tea. Nikki grinned at the memory as the door opened and Harry walked in.

"What's that grin for?" he smiled at his happy lover and felt his heart swell

"I was just asking about the scan" Leo told him and Harry's face split into a grin as he walked over and placed his hands on Nikki's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, then back at Leo

"Well" Harry started "According to our doctor, everything is fine with our children and that we are about two months pregnant"

Leo nodded

"Good, that's……." he stopped at looked at the grinning couple "Children?"

Nikki laughed and nodded

"Twins"

Leo beamed at them both then stood up, hugged Nikki and shook Harry's hands

"Congratulations" he said "That means double the trouble"

Nikki groaned

"Two little terrors like Harry running around" she said and Harry pouted "But I love you anyway" she told him and he leant down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Regretting breaking up the moment, Leo cut in

"As we have nothing to do at the moment we need to talk about your safety and time off"

They both nodded and Harry pulled up a chair next to Nikki's and Leo sat opposite them

"I think it would be safer for all our sakes, for you three and mine and Harry's health if you did very few too no autopsies"

Nikki frowned and Harry nodded

"Come on Leo, let's be fair….."

"I am being fair Nikki" he interrupted and she sighed "You never know what they are carrying that could harm you"

Nikki didn't say anything but glared at the older man in front of her.

"And crime scenes, they need to be kept at minimum as well, considering your past experience with them"

Nikki sighed and shook her head

"What about maternity leave?" Harry asked

"From seven months?" Leo suggested

"Eight" Nikki countered

"Six"

"Nine"

Harry shook his head

"You are not staying at work until you are nine months pregnant" he fretted

"Eight and a half?" Nikki asked hopefully

"Seven and a half" Leo replied

"Done" Nikki nodded "and there's another thing we wanted to ask you as well"

She looked at Harry who nodded at her to continue

"Would you be Godfather to the twins?"

"I would love to" Leo smiled and the parents grinned

"Thank you Leo" Harry nodded seriously "For everything"

Leo shrugged and stood up

"What am I here for if not to be helpful?" he joked and Harry laughed and replied

"Being at the end of the hormones?" he asked hopefully and yelped as Nikki whacked him on the head with a folder. She walked out of the room and Leo stopped Harry from doing the same.

"I'll start her maternity leave at six months, no longer, I cant help it if she doesn't like it"

"Thank you" Harry nodded

--

Can you tell if its twins from only two months?


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter may contain sensitive material! **

Don't know whether to tell you to enjoy or not.

--

Two weeks later and Nikki was sitting in the lab staring at her laptop waiting for her DNA results to come back. She sighed and stood up, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, this passed however when the computer beeped and the results popped up, she lent over to look at them and Leo walked in.

"Those the results?" he asked and motioned to the screen. Nikki nodded, about to say something when a sharp pain flew up her back and she bent over, gasping.

"Nikki?" Leo asked and looked up. He saw her doubled over and rushed to her side, tears streamed down her face as the pain got worse and he fumbled in his pocket for his mobile.

"Leo" Nikki sobbed and her knee's buckled, Leo caught her swiftly before she hit the hard lab floor and turned to sit her down

"Leo it hurts" she told the panic stricken man and they both gasped as they caught site of her trouser legs. They were wet with her blood.

The worse pain yet shot up her body and she groaned loudly and clutched her stomach harder, more tears making there way down her face.

"Harry!" Leo yelled as he saw the young man walk along to corridor. Harry paled when he saw the scene in front of him and ran over to Nikki.

"Nikki" he gasped and stroked her cheek "Nikki look at me please"

She did so but her eyes rolled and she collapsed into his arms. Only then did he notice the blood. A sob escaped him as he gently cradled her to his chest.

"Ambulance is on the way" Leo stated as he crouched down by them both and stroked Nikki's hair "Hang in there Nikki" he mumbled

"What happened?" Harry choked out and pulled Nikki closer to him, Leo opened his mouth to suggest putting her in the recovery position but Harry's question stalled him and he shook his head and answered the distraught man

"She just…doubled over" Leo told him

"You don't think she's…..?" he didn't finish the sentence when the doors burst open and four paramedics rushed in. One pulled Nikki gently from Harry's arms and Leo held the pathologist back as they hooked his lover up to a drip and placed an oxygen mask on her. Harry couldn't fight it anymore and with a sob he cried into his hands.

--

Hope you dont hate me now. hehe!

i needed to add a bit of drama to it.

I now have two ways that this story can go. The depressing way, or the happy way.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dr Cunningham?" came a voice from the doorway of the waiting room they were currently occupying. Harry looked up and saw Dr Sommerset

"How is she?" he immediately asked and walked over to the dr. Leo stood up and followed

"We were able to stop the bleeding but she is resting now" the Dr replied "She will be fine but needs rest for the next few weeks"

"and the babies?" Harry asked swiftly, his heart hammering in his chest

"will be fine as long as Dr Alexander rests"

Leo nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder

"Can we see her?" Harry asked and Dr Sommerset nodded

"She's just down the hall, room twenty nine"

He left the room and the two pathologists followed him but walked in the opposite direction down the corridor. Leo paused at the door and Harry frowned, his hand placed on the cold wood, ready to push it open.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Maybe you should go in alone" Leo suggested but Harry smiled and shook his head

"She will want to see you"

"She will want to see you more" Leo shot back and Harry sighed

"Stop arguing and get in the room will you"

Leo shook his head as Harry grinned and opened the door, the woman on the bed looked up and smiled at them

"Nikki" Harry ran over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, he kissed her and placed a hand on her cheek "How are you feeling?"

"Better now I know our babies are alright" she replied and her lover nodded and kissed her again

"Hey Leo" Nikki greeted and reached out to squeeze the older mans hand, comforting him and telling him she was alright. Leo smiled at the young woman and nodded in understanding.

"You are one lucky woman" he told her and she laughed and nodded, while Harry stroked her hair soothingly, thanking everything he believed in that they were all alright.

"When can I go home" Nikki asked and her partner and Leo chuckled

"Soon, but the doctor said you need to rest, that means no work" Leo insisted and she gasped

"What am I meant to do at home?" she practically shrieked "I'll get bored"

"Nikki" Harry started seriously "There are such things as books, DVDs, the computer and rest" he grinned as he finished and she glared playfully at him.

"I'm not really getting on with work the past few months am I?" Nikki asked the men and they smiled at her.

"Anyway you will have entertainment for the first week because Harry's having the week off as well" Leo laughed at the outraged and shocked look on the young mans face.

A few days after Nikki was released from hospital Harry woke up feeling something was wrong. With his eyes still closed against the early morning glare of the sun through the closed curtains, he reached out to pull Nikki closer to him. All he grasped was the warm sheet of the bed. His eyes snapped open and he slowly sat up and looked around for her, pulling the duvet off him, he padded out of the bedroom. Looking down the corridor, he heard a heaving noise coming from the bathroom. Harry winced and followed the noise, slowly opening the door he saw Nikki leaning over the toilet. She groaned and stood up, not noticing Harry until he placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and turned to face him.

"Sorry" he apologised and kissed her forehead, he then reached behind her and poured her a glass of water

"Thank you" she whispered and gulped it down. Harry waited until she had finished and placed his hands on her waist.

"You okay?" he asked and leaned his forehead on hers. She sighed and nodded

"It wont last long don't worry love" Harry told her and she scoffed

"For the next few weeks, probably every morning" she replied

He rubbed her back and pulled her closer to him and placed one of his hands on her stomach

"It will be worth it in the end"

"Are we going to find out what we are having?" Nikki asked and placed her hand over his hand on her stomach

"I would like to wait and have a surprise" Harry replied after a few seconds hesitation and Nikki nodded

"Good, so do I"

"Well that's settled then" he laughed and took Nikki's hand in his and led her back to the bedroom, helped her into bed and asked

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Could I have some toast please?" she replied sleepily and he nodded

"Of course love" he replied and walked out of the room.

Harry had something planned, and he wanted it to go well.

--

Are you happy now? lol! :D

i was kind to them...for now.


	17. Chapter 17

When he walked back into the bedroom he stood for a minute and gazed at the woman he loved, a small smile on his face. Nikki looked up and smiled at him. Walking over to the bed, he placed the tray carefully on the duvet next to her and placed her glass of orange juice on the bedside table. He then sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his own orange juice, he had not been drinking coffee at home, it made Nikki sick.

"What are we going to name them?" Nikki asked after her first bite of the dry toast.

"I like the names Gwenyth and Mila for girls" he told her and she nodded "and Rosalind, that's what I always wanted to call my little girl if I ever had one"

"and for boys?" Nikki asked as she finished off her slice of toast and reached for the next one

"Orion, Grayson or Raymond" he glanced at her "What about you?"

"Ruth or Astrid for girls" Nikki told him and placed half of the slice of toast back on the plate "and Liesek or Carson for boys"

"Lisiek?" Harry asked and Nikki nodded

"From Schindler's List, one of the boys. Ever since I first watched it I have liked the name" she shrugged

Harry thought for a minute then grinned

"Gwenyth Astrid Cunningham and Carson Orion Cunningham?" Harry suggested and Nikki thought for a minute, completely missing that Harry had used his surname and not hers.

"How about Gwenyth Astrid Cunningham and Raymond Orion Cunningham? Oh I don't know, lets talk about it nearer the time"

Harry nodded and his lover frowned

"Cunningham?"

Harry's smile faded when he realised what he had said and he looked down at the bed

"Um…that's something else I wanted to talk to you about" he mumbled, embarrassed and pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in her hand.

Nikki glanced down at the small box and frowned, she opened it and a small gasp escaped her lips. Her head shot up and she looked Harry in the eyes, her own brown ones filling with tears.

"Is this…..?" she couldn't finish when he nodded

"Nikki Alexander will you marry me?" he asked and she frowned and looked down at the bed. Harry frowned. "Nikki, what's wrong?"

"I hope you're not just asking because I am pregnant with your children" she told him, the tears dripped down her face and she tried to wipe them away.

"Oh Nikki, it's not because of that" Harry told her and reached out to grab her hand "I love you" he told her "and I want to be able to introduce you as my wife and know that other people would know that you have someone who loves you and that I have someone who loves me as well"

The thought that she wouldn't want to marry him was almost to much for him and he had to stop himself from crying. Nikki looked at him and smiled

"Harry you're rambling"

"Sorry" he blushed and Nikki nodded

"Yes"

The male pathologist frowned

"Yes what?"

Nikki laughed and rolled her eyes

"Yes I will marry you"

Harry grinned and Nikki all but jumped, as best she could, into his lap and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just….I don't know" she shrugged "Hormonal, I know you wouldn't marry me just because I was pregnant"

"Good" Harry replied "I'm marrying you because I love you"

He took the ring out of the box and gently placed it onto Nikki's finger

"It's beautiful" she whispered "Thank you Harry"

He kissed her on the head and wrapped his arms around her

"Only the best for my beautiful"

--

The next day, once again, Nikki was in the bathroom vomiting up what was left of last nights dinner, which was a expensive meal in a fancy restaurant to celebrate their engagement.

"I blame you Harry" she seethed as she sat with her head in her hands at the table. "You got me pregnant and you took me to that restaurant, if you hadn't I wouldn't be in the bathroom every few minutes throwing up"

Harry placed a glass of orange juice in front of her and sat down in the seat opposite.

"I'm going to agree with you because I have been told pregnant women get hormonal when they are disagreed with….." Harry trailed off at the end of the sentence as he saw the look on Nikki's face, he gulped

"Hormonal?" she asked and leaned forward "I haven't even hit hormonal yet" she hissed and stormed out of the room

"Could have fooled me" Harry muttered deciding to give her time to cool down and winced at her heard the bathroom door slam shut. Glancing at the clock he realised Leo would not yet be working but would be at the lab, so he picked up the phone and dialled the number for Leo's desk. After the fifth ring it was picked up

"Dalton"

"Hey Leo" Harry greeted his friend

"Hello Harry, is everything okay?" Leo asked

"Yes" Harry replied "It's just……"

"What is it?" Leo enquired

"It's just…as this is our first child, well children and we…well I…I have no idea what to expect"

"I understand Harry. And you need my help?"

"Yes please" Harry replied and glanced at the kitchen door "She shouted at me" he whispered like a small child and Leo chuckled

"Just wait till the hormones really start"

Harry groaned

"Thanks Leo, you're really helping" he said dryly

Leo was still laughing down the phone

"Sorry, just try not to anger her at this stage and don't disagree with her. One thing you never do is disagree with a pregnant woman, well never disagree with any woman at anytime" Leo mumbled the last bit

"Wonderful" Harry replied sarcastically and Leo chuckled again

"You are both going to be great parents" he told the younger man

"You think so?" came the reply and Harry rubbed his face

"I proposed" Harry suddenly said and there as silence on the other end "Leo?"

"Sorry" Leo replied "You will never believe who just turned up"

"Who?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Dan" Leo said and Harry frowned "Please continue, you proposed?" Leo asked hopefully

"Oh yeah" Harry grinned, all thoughts of the detective gone in that second "She said yes" he decided to leave the hormonal part out of it.

"Congratulations" Leo said and it sounded to Harry as though he was grinning

"Thank you" Harry said as a pale Nikki walked into the room "Look I have to go"

"Okay. See you tomorrow"

The phone on the other end was put down and Harry did the same with his.

--

Poor Harry, he's now got to put up with a hormonal Nikki. :D

xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Just a short chapter this time.

--

Nikki wandered over to him dressed in her pyjamas that were covered in pink sheep, her blonde hair was hanging limply by her pale face and she looked tired. Without a word she crawled onto his lap and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"You are beautiful I hope you know that" he mumbled into her hair and she scoffed

"You wont be saying that in a few months when I'm fat and ugly" she sniffed

"You wont be fat and ugly" Harry sighed and stroked her cheek tenderly

"Yes I will"

"No you wont be ugly, you will always be exceptionally beautiful and you wont be fat you will be pregnant with our children"

Nikki stared at him for a few seconds then promptly burst into tears and once again buried her head in his chest.

Some weeks later after again a lot of pleading on Nikki's half, she was allowed back to work.

"Hi Leo" Nikki greeted her friend as he sat opposite her as she typed on her computer, she looked up at him as she said this and closed the laptop lid so he had all her attention.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her and she shook her head

"Sick and hormonal" she replied and Leo grinned

"Everything's fine then" he chuckled and Nikki nodded, not looking up at him as she fiddled with a piece of stray paper in front of her

"Something's wrong" Leo stated, ready for another helpful pregnancy talk and Nikki nodded, safe with the fact that Harry was at a scene and wouldn't walk in on them

"I'm scared" she told him, still not looking up and Leo sighed, picked up his chair and brought it to sit next to her

"About what?"

"Everything" Nikki cried and choked back tears 'bloody hormones, I've had enough of them' she thought "Sorry"

"Don't be" Leo told her and she looked up at him "There's nothing to be scared of"

"Yes there is" Nikki nodded "Something could go wrong, I'm scared I wont bond with them, I'm scared….."

"Nikki, listen carefully to me" Leo interrupted "If you talk like that, something will happen, okay?"

Nikki nodded and wiped her eyes

"You and Harry will be great parents" Leo smiled and Nikki placed her hand on her now noticeably pregnant stomach and nodded

"Thank you Leo"

"Anytime Nikki" the older man replied and they both looked around when the lab door opened, expecting to see Harry. Nikki tensed when she saw who had walked through the door and glanced at Leo who was looking guilty.

"Hello Niks" the man greeted

"Don't call me that" Nikki hissed and stood up

--

Ooh! i wonder who it is! :D


	19. Chapter 19

I only have another four chapters written up after this one, so you are going to have to wait until I get back from my holiday for me to write the rest up. I am sorry! :D

I thought I would be kind and post another one today.

xxx

--

"Dad" Nikki gasped "What….?"

"I wanted to see my little girl" Victor told her and Nikki shook her head unable to believe what she was hearing.

"The only time you want to see me is to either drop a bombshell or ask for money" she snapped "Now don't tell me, I have another step mother who is even younger than the first one? And wait a minute aren't you meant to be back in South Africa?"

Victor ignored her sarcastic comments and motioned to her stomach

"How far along?

"Four months" Nikki didn't feel like answering but did so anyway out of courtesy

"I'm going to be a granddad and you didn't think of telling me?" Victor asked and Nikki frowned

"Well you weren't exactly a good father so I don't see the point in telling you your going to be a grandfather"

Victor shook his head and looked away

"Who's the father?" he asked and Nikki shook her head and rolled her eyes at Leo who looked concerned. She shook her head again to tell him she was alright and he nodded, he went to turn around but she motioned for him to stay.

"You remember Harry Cunningham?"

"Oh, I am glad it's him, he was nice" Victor told his daughter

"Considering you lied to him, what are you doing here?" Nikki asked and placed her hand on her stomach, something she had had been doing a lot of.

"I told you, I wanted to see you" he replied and moved closer to her, she stepped back and felt Leo, who was still in the room, move closer to her slightly "I want to make amends with you Nikki" he told her "Please?"

Nikki wasn't sure if it was the coffee Leo was holding or her fathers words but she suddenly felt nauseous, heaving, she doubled over and vomited over his shoes.

Nikki didn't move from that position as her father leant forward to help her. Leo placed the coffee down and rushed over to her, he ignored Victor and went around helping Nikki, he missed the glare he got from her father. Nikki looked up when she heard the door shut and saw her father walk off down the corridor. Sudden relief washed over her and despite the situation Nikki started laughing and Leo soon followed, tears streamed down their faces and Nikki straightened up and wiped her face.

"That was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time" she giggled and went to collect the mop from their cupboard, Leo stopped her with a hand on her arm and told her to sit down while he got it.

"You couldn't have timed that better if you had tried" Leo laughed as he leant on the mop and sent Nikki into another fit of giggles.

"Do you think he got the message?" she asked through her laughter

Leo frowned at this

"Are you sure you don't want to make amends with him Nikki?" he asked "He is your father"

Nikki shook her head and accepted the glass of water Leo handed her

"He's not my father, a father wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, wouldn't lie to his daughter all the time. I don't really know if what he says is the truth or lies anymore, I'm better off without him"

"He was probably only here to ask for money" Nikki sighed after a few minutes and looked up as Harry walked in, a look of confusion etched across his face.

"Was that your father I just saw? Why did he have a sour look on his face" Harry asked "and why do you have a mop?"

Nikki giggled again and Leo grinned at her and picked the mop up.

"I had a sudden bout of morning sickness" Nikki told him "all over his shoes" she conveniently left out the conversation her and her father had had.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at that.

Suddenly Nikki winced and Harry's smirk faded

"What's wrong?"

Nikki grinned and held out her hand, confused Harry placed his in it and Nikki brought it to her stomach. Harry still looked confused but then he felt something under his hand and gasped.

"Is that…?"

Nikki nodded

"That's one of our babies deciding to make it's presence known"

"Have I told you how much I love you and our children?" Harry asked Nikki who wrapped her arms around his neck and leant up to kiss him on the lips.

"You can show me later if you want" she whispered so only he could hear and then walked off, leaving a flustered Harry in her wake.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Leo asked Nikki some hours later when they were both sitting at their computers in the lab, Harry was in the morgue performing an autopsy that had come up. Nikki looked up at him and nodded

"Yes thank you" she replied "It's just some things set it off, like coffee and sometimes orange juice"

Leo glanced at the mug next to him and moved it further away from the female pathologist, who smiled at him

"You don't have to do that Leo, it's fine at the moment" Nikki told him "thank you anyway"

"Had any cravings yet?" Leo asked after a few minutes

"Only ice cream" Nikki replied

"Only ice cream" came a voice from the door and Harry walked in "with carrots"

Nikki blushed and turned back to her laptop screen

"You should try it" she told the men in the room "Its nice"

Harry and Leo exchanged a look

"I think we will let you keep your ice cream and carrots for the time being" the older male told her and she shrugged

"Suit yourself"

"Don't you have a scan this afternoon?" Leo asked them and Harry confirmed it

"At four"

"How about afterwards you both come to mine and you can show me the scan photos?" Leo suggested "Are you finding out the genders or are you waiting?"

"We're waiting, we want a surprise" Nikki told him

"You better go now" Leo told them and pointed to the clock, it read three o'clock "You don't want to be late"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked

"It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital from here, not accounting for traffic, and you need to sign in and things" Leo told them

"Thank you Leo" Nikki said and leant down to peck him on the cheek

"Will I see you afterwards?"

"Of course, I want to show off my babies" Nikki grinned and grabbed Harry's hand, practically dragging him out of the lab.

--

Hooty my friend! Please tell me they have a scan at four months and the baby moves then! If not then hard luck, i've written it. :D


	20. Chapter 20

"Good afternoon Nikki, Harry" Dr Sommerset greeted them with a warm smile and shook both of their hands. Nikki climbed onto the bed and leant against the back so she was sitting up, Harry took the seat next to the bed.

"How have you been keeping?" the doctor asked and pulled out a clip-board and a pen

"I…we've been fine" Nikki told him and he nodded "Apart from the morning sickness, the hormones and cravings"

Dr Sommerset smirked as he wrote something down

"Cravings" he nodded "the interesting part"

"You have that right" Harry mumbled and his fiancé gently hit him on the back of the head.

"What weird and extraordinary things are you craving then?" Dr Sommerset asked as he stood up and pulled the ultrasound machine closer to the bed.

"Ice cream" Nikki told him then glanced at Harry who had an amused look on his face "and carrots, at the same time"

Dr Sommerset smiled at her

"My wife had cravings for soap when she was pregnant" he told them and Nikki made a face

"Soap?"

The doctor nodded and shook his head

"I've heard some weird cravings in my time here, and they sometimes change so don't be to surprised if it gets weirder than ice cream and carrots"

"I tried to offer Harry and our babies godfather some but they refused me"

"Can't imagine why" Harry mumbled and smiled sweetly at the woman in the bed who glared at him.

"If you could lay down and pull up your top please" Dr Sommerset told Nikki who did as she was asked and winced as the cold gel was placed on her rounded stomach. Harry reached out and grasped her hand in his and gave her a small smile.

"We should be able to get a clearer image of the babies at this point" their doctor was telling them "they are always rather fuzzy to begin with"

He paused and looked away from the screen

"Are you finding out the genders later on?"

"No" Harry and Nikki answered together then laughed

"No we want it to be a surprise when the time comes" Harry informed him. The doctor nodded and turned back to the screen

"What did your wife have?" Nikki asked as she lay there waiting to be shown her twins

"A boy" he replied "Grayson, he's six months now"

"Belated congratulations then"

"Thank you, he's a right handful though, one's enough at that age, I don't think I could cope with two, cant imagine what he's going to be like when he starts to walk and talk"

"We'll manage" Harry nodded "Although if they have their mothers knack of getting into trouble then I think we have a problem"

Nikki rolled her eyes and Dr Sommerset frowned and looked down at the notes in front of him

"Of yes, it says here you were stabbed a few months ago while working"

Nikki tensed up slightly at this and Harry ran one of his hands down her hair soothingly

"I take it everything is alright now?"

Nikki nodded

"Good, alright here we are then"

The doctor turned the screen to face them and then reached up to point out the babies.

"There's one" he said and ran his finger over the bottom of the screen where there was unmistakably a baby then he moved the scanner round Nikki's stomach a bit and pointed out the other baby "and there's the other one"

"Hang on one minute and we should be able to hear…" he flicked a switch on the ultrasound machine and a steady thumping filled the room "there are the heart beats"

Nikki swallowed a lump in her throat when she heard this and turned to her fiancé who was staring intently at the screen a look of sheer wonder on his face.

"They're are babies" she whispered and he nodded, a grin formed on his face

"They're beautiful" he muttered and reached out to stroke Nikki's stomach.

"Here we go then" Dr Sommerset said and offered Harry an envelope

Harry frowned and took it while Nikki sat up and wiped the gel off her stomach with tissues offered by her doctor.

"Scan photos" he told Harry who nodded and took the envelope

"Thank you"

Dr Sommerset smiled and nodded, then went about cleaning up the room.

Harry held out his arm and Nikki threaded hers through it and smiled at him. Harry waved the envelope in front of her.

"Shall we go and show Leo his godchildren then?"

--

I'm back! :D

Austria was brilliant but I missed posting this. hehe!

I wrote more fanfics on holiday and should be typing them up very soon.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come in, come in" Leo greeted them an hour and a half later. After going home and changing from their work clothes and both of them having a shower which Nikki insisted they should share, they had finally rung Leo's doorbell.

"What would you like to drink?" Leo asked them as he took their coats from them and hung them up under the stairs.

"Coffee please?" Nikki asked them

"No" they both replied together

"Coffee isn't good for the babies and it might make you sick" Harry quickly told her when she glared at them, fearing another hormone attack.

"Please? One mug wont hurt"

Harry sighed and nodded to Leo who was standing by the kitchen door with an amused smirk on his face

"We will both have coffee please"

"I'll help" Nikki told Leo who walked into the kitchen

"Nikki you should be resting and not over exerting yourself" Harry warned her

"Harry" she spun around to face him and he took a step backwards "I am pregnant, not an invalid. I don't need you to look out for me every time I go somewhere and I don't need to be wrapped in cotton wool"

"But your pregnant…."

"Really?" Nikki mock gasped "Is that what this bump is?" she indicted to her stomach.

Leo made a noise that sounded as though he was trying to suppress a laugh and Nikki glared at him

"I don't know what you are laughing at Leo Dalton, you're just as bad"

Harry grinned at him from behind Nikki's back and she sighed

"You can wipe that smile off your face Harry Cunningham"

"I'm sorry but I was just looking out for you and I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies" Harry said quietly and Nikki sighed

"I know honey but I don't want to be wrapped in cotton wool for the next five months"

She leant up and kissed her fiancé on the cheek and ruffled his hair. She then sat down on the sofa that sat in Leo's living room and accepted the hot drink the owner gave her.

"My darling I missed you" she told the coffee and Harry grinned

"I didn't go anywhere"

"Not you the coffee"

Harry pouted and sat down next to her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and laying his hand on her stomach.

"How did the scan go?" Leo asked as he sat down on the arm chair opposite the couple. Harry reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the scan photos, he passed them across to Leo who took them with a smile.

"Leo?" Nikki asked a few seconds later and he looked up from the scans

"Why do I have the feeling you want something?" he asked

"Do you have any ice cream?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, hoping it wasn't noticed by Nikki.

"In the freezer" Leo replied and smirked at Harry

Nikki all but jumped up the best she could and walked into the kitchen.

"I could have done it for you" Harry called out and a loud bang came from the kitchen as Nikki slammed the freezer door shut "Or not" he mumbled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Nikki asked Leo as she walked in a few minutes later with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, before Leo could answer she frowned "Hold on, you don't even like chocolate ice cream"

"I brought it for an occasion like this, knowing that the cravings can kick in at any moment"

"Will you marry me Leo?" Nikki joked and Harry pouted

"I don't think Harry would be too pleased with that"

Nikki shrugged and dug into her ice cream

"Suppose not"

Harry reached out and tried to steal the spoon from her hand but she slapped him away.

"Nikki" he whined "How come I'm not allowed any?"

"Because you're not pregnant" came the reply and Leo placed the scan photos on the table next to him

"Have you thought of names yet?" he asked them

"Well, we have suggestions but we are going to wait till nearer the time to decide"

At eight o'clock Harry and Leo could tell that Nikki was getting tired and decided it was time to go home. Leo stood and walked into the hallway to collect their coats and Harry helped a sleepy Nikki up off the sofa.

"You okay?" he asked her when she brought her hand to her stomach and she nodded

"They just kicked me again" she replied and he smiled

"You're going to have to get used to that for the next few months"

"Oh the joy"

He leant down and kissed her on the lips and drew back as Leo walked back into the room. He handed Harry his coat and waited until the younger man had it on to hand him Nikki's as well. As Leo walked past them Nikki quickly grabbed his arm and then grasped her hand in hers. Harry grinned at the two as she placed her friends hand on her stomach and hoped the babies would do as they were meant to. They did and she saw Leo's face light up.

"You're not going to be getting any rest from now on" he told her and she rolled her eyes

"That's what Harry said and it doesn't give you any excuses to baby, pardon the pun, me, okay?"

Leo nodded

"Okay"

"Good" she leant up and pecked Leo on the cheek and Harry guided her out of the room.

Standing at the front door, Leo motioned for a quiet word with Harry.

"Have you told her about the maternity leave yet?"

"Not yet" Harry shook his head "She's not going to be pleased"

"Good luck" Leo smirked and Harry frowned

"Thank you very much Leo, you are a great friend" Harry said sarcatically

Leo slapped Harry on the back as he walked down the front door steps and he could tell the younger man was laughing.

When they had both gone, Leo shut the door and sighed. He leant back against it and closed his eyes for a brief seconds, then he opened them and walked into his study. On his desk sat a framed picture of his late wife and daughter, he sat down and picked it up, staring intently at it.

"I'll do you two proud" he said and placed the picture back where it belonged.

--

Sorry about the lack of updates, the internet hates me at the moment. :(

I'll be posting some of the one shots I wrote while on holiday soon as well. :D


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as Harry walked into there house, Nikki had him up against the wall and was kissing him vigorously. She moaned as he took control and flipped them around so she was trapped between the wall and him. Nikki reached up and started to unbutton Harry's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, it fell to the ground with a soft thump and Nikki's t-shirt followed.

"God Harry" Nikki hissed as he kissed his way up her neck "I need you right now"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he un-clipped her bra and dropped it to the floor with the other items of clothing. He took one look at her then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their room their progress was hindered by Nikki kissing her way up his chest and neck distracting him, and when they got there he placed her on the bed and stared at her

"What?" she asked coyly

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he told her honestly and she grinned and dragged him onto the bed.

Nikki woke hours later but kept her eyes firmly shut against the sunlight she knew was seeping under the bedroom curtains. She chuckled when she felt eyes on her

"You do know its rude to stare at people" she muttered and heard the man next to her snigger

"I cant help it" Harry told her and she opened her eyes to look at him "You're too beautiful not for me to look at"

Nikki blushed, even after all this time he could still do that to her. She was suddenly conscious of his hand on her stomach and smiled as their children moved under his touch. She frowned as something suddenly clicked in her mind.

"Harry, in a few months we're going to be parents"

Harry grinned

"I know"

Nikki shook her head

"I mean we are going to have two little human beings that are going to be totally dependant on us, probably for the rest of their lives if some things I've heard are true"

Harry nodded and leant down and kissed her

"Are you scared?" he asked her and she nodded

"Terrified"

"Glad I'm not the only one" Harry told her and she sighed and lay her head on his bare chest

"Can we do this Harry?" Nikki asked after a few minutes of silence

"Of course we can" Harry told her and stroked her hair gently, strands of the blonde locks tickling his chest.

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered after a few minutes "I was just feeling…I don't really know what I was feeling, I just had a moment there"

"Sure it was just a moment?" Harry asked coyly and Nikki hit him on the chest lightly

"Cheeky, I hope our children aren't as cheeky as you"

"Of course not" Harry told her and paused "They will be as charming and handsome as me"

Nikki rolled her eyes and sat up, placing a hand on her stomach as she did so

"If you say so"

Harry pouted and his gazed travelled to her stomach and back up to her face, she smiled and leant over to kiss him.

"I'm going for a shower, we have an hour and a half until we need to be into work"

She then walked out of the bedroom leaving a very proud man in her wake.

Ahh! The cheesy-ness...it blinds me! lol! :D

Only a few more chapters left of this fic, I go back to school soon grumbles but I might do a sequal if you want it. :D

xxx


	23. Chapter 23

"Nikki can I see you in here please?" Leo called out of his office and she looked up and nodded. Putting down her pen she stood up and made her way over.

He indicated for her to sit down and she did so, flinching a bit as the babies kicked and disapproved of the sudden movement. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it, trying to calm them down. Seeing Leo's look she smiled and shook her head.

"They are just moving a lot, they seem to disapprove of me moving suddenly at the moment"

Leo smiled at her and she looked away and out of the window of his office.

"I'm so nervous"

"You're bound to be" Leo answered and leant forward so he had his elbows on his desk "These are your first children"

Nikki looked at him and nodded

"Thank you, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Leo looked uncomfortable for a few seconds

"I'm starting your maternity leave"

"What?" Nikki gasped "You said seven and a half months"

Leo laughed and shook his head

"Did you really think we were going to let you work until you were seven and a half months pregnant, in a place filled with chemicals and possible hazardous material?"

Nikki just stared at him for a few seconds then scoffed.

"Harry put you up to this didn't he?"

Leo shook his head

"It was both our idea to do this, don't get angry at Harry"

The woman in front of him nodded slightly then stood up.

"What am I meant to do for the next five months?"

Leo stood up and guided her out of the office

"Shop for baby things?" he suggested and Nikki nodded

"Maybe, we already have the cots and things like that. And the clothes" she smiled at this and sniffed "They're so small, I still can't believe we are going to have something that small to look after and two of them as well"

Leo was about to reply when Harry walked in, he saw the unshed tears in Nikki's eyes and worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked and placed his hands on her arms

"Nothing, I'm fine" Nikki replied and blinked away the tears, then she smiled and kissed him "I was telling Leo that we have brought the cots and clothes for the babies"

"Oh yes" Harry nodded and turned to him "That reminds me, are you free this weekend?"

"Why do I have this sneaky suspicion that I'm going to be asked to do something" Leo smiled

"Well, because you are" Harry replied "We have brought all the paint and things for the babies room when they are old enough to sleep in there and we.." Nikki glared at him "I mean I, was hoping that because Nikki can't do the painting because of the fumes" Nikki rolled her eyes and sat down "that you would be able to help" Harry ended hopefully.

Leo thought for a minute then nodded

"I would love too"

"Thank you Leo" Harry grinned and clapped the man on the back "You have just saved me a few hours"

That weekend no cases came up and like he promised, Leo was standing on Harry and Nikki's front doorstep. The door opened and Nikki stood in the doorway.

"Morning Leo" she greeted him and stood back so he could walk through, then closed the door behind him

"Morning" he replied and kissed Nikki on the cheek "How are the babies"

"Lively" she replied "At least the morning sickness has stopped"

Leo smiled and walked through the living room and into the kitchen where Harry was sitting reading the newspaper and drinking from a mug. He looked up as they walked in.

"Morning" he smiled and stood up "Do you want a drink?"

Leo nodded and sat down

"Coffee please"

Nikki was already pouring the water into the kettle before Harry even had a chance to move.

"What colours have you got for the room?" Leo asked and Harry turned back to him

"A crème colour for the walls, since we don't know what we are having and its neutral" Harry paused as Nikki brought the coffee over

"Thank you"

Nikki smiled and nodded

"He wont let me do any painting" she told the older man

"Tell you what, I'll let you help but if the paint starts affecting you, you stop"

Nikki grinned and kissed her fiancé on the lips

"Thank you, I'll let you and Leo do the furniture though"

Harry groaned

"You are too kind"

Leo frowned in confusion

"It's flat pack, apart from the two mosses baskets and their stands" Nikki told him and he groaned as well while she giggled and walked from the room.

--

**Yes I am back! :D**

**Hope you dont all hate me for not updating...I was getting sorted out at school first. ;)**

**I hate chemistry! I dont know what made me take it for A level! :(**


	24. Chapter 24

Two hours later Nikki felt the paint making her feel ill and placed the paintbrush in the tin. She sat down abruptly on a chair and Harry and Leo looked up from where they were working.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her and she nodded

"Just feeling a bit dizzy, it's normal though don't worry" she told them and slowly stood up, placing a hand on her stomach. "I don't think I can do much more, do you want a drink?"

Both Harry and Leo nodded and Nikki walked out of the door, hoping to get some fresh air.

"At least she actually did as she was told" Leo commented when they were sure she had gone, Nikki had been getting more hormonal lately and normally ended the hormone started arguments in tears.

"She's been good like that lately, she's actually thinking of the babies as well. I think it's...un-natural for her to have to think about not just her" Harry told him and dropped the paintbrush into the tin.

"Thank you for doing this Leo" Harry told him as they exited the room and Leo nodded

"Anything to help you out"

While waiting for the kettle to boil Nikki stepped out into the back garden and breathed in the fresh air, she looked around the garden and grinned, realising in a few years her children would be running around out there. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and leant back into Harry's arms, his hands came to her stomach and they both felt the babies kick as they felt the presence outside.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded

"It's just a dizzy spell don't worry about it, the paint didn't help" she replied and turned in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders.

She heard the kettle click and left Harry to make the drinks.

"We've finished the first coat" Harry told her a while later when they were sitting in the living room "We just need to wait for it to dry"

Nikki nodded and licked the spoon that her ice cream was on, then scooped up some of the ice cream with a carrot stick that was stuck in it and ate it. Harry and Leo exchanged a look and tried not to laugh, both knowing that Nikki would take it to heart.

"We can start on the dressing and changing table while it's drying" Leo suggested

"I can help with that then" Nikki said

--

"You missed this bit" Nikki commented an hour later, as she held up a random piece of wood and Harry playfully glared at her.

"When you said help, I didn't think you would sit there telling us what we have missed or done wrong"

Nikki giggled and Harry plucked the wood from her hand and handed it to Leo.

"I'm going to go and watch a DVD" she told them and walked out of the room.

Harry sighed and shook his head

"Her emotions change so rapidly I'm to scared to say anything in case I upset her" Harry glanced behind him out of the door to see if Nikki was around then continued "I can guarantee that whatever film she watches will make her cry"

Leo grinned and placed the spare piece of wood on the finished changing cabinet

"You've only got five months left"

"You know a few months ago, if you would have said five months I would have thought it a long time, but the last four months have gone so quickly its scary"

Leo's phone rang suddenly and he apologised to Harry and answered it. After a few minutes he hung up and turned to Harry.

"A case just came up, I'm sorry"

Harry shrugged

"That's okay, we've finished here, I can tidy up" he replied

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, just tell the body from me that they had lousy timing"

Leo rolled his eyes and Harry smirked as the older man backed out of the room

"Thanks for this Leo"

"Anytime" he called back and walked down the stairs to say goodbye to Nikki.

Later on when Harry had cleaned everything away and had comforted Nikki after her watching a DVD, they were both putting away all of the baby things they had brought. Harry gently picked up a baby grow and stared at it. Nikki caught him and smiled

"It's hard to believe that we will have something that small to look after in a few months" she told him and he nodded, placing an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss on her head. Nikki yawned and drew away from Harry.

"We need to start making wedding plans as well"

Harry nodded and leant down to kiss her.

"When do you want it? It's up to you"

Nikki placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled

"It's your wedding as well"

"I know" Harry nodded and reached up and grasped one of her hands in his own and lead her out of the nursery and across the hall into their bedroom "Do you want it before or after the babies are born?"

Nikki sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on her stomach

"Before" she decided "But I only want a small wedding, I was never one of those little girls who dreamt of a big wedding"

"Were you one of those girls who dreamt of their Prince Charming?" Harry teased and kissed her as she giggled

"Of course" she whispered "But I found him in the end didn't I?"

Harry grinned and kissed her once more before sitting on the bed next to her.

"I only want a small wedding with Leo there as witness" Nikki continued "As long as I am your wife by the end of the day I don't really care"

"What about your father?" Harry asked and Nikki frowned

"No, he never told me about his other wedding why should I invite him to mine?"

"Don't you think that is a bit petty Nikki?" Harry asked and Nikki jumped up surprisingly quickly for a pregnant woman

"Petty?"

Harry could feel a hormone attack coming on and tried to calm her down.

"I didn't mean…" he held up his hands

"Didn't mean what?" Nikki interrupted and placed her hands on her hips "I don't want him there and that's final"

She stormed out of the bedroom and Harry heard the bathroom door slam shut. He winced as it did so and fell back onto the bed, he sighed and decided to give her fifteen minutes to cool down.

Fifteen minutes later Harry knocked on the bathroom door and waited until Nikki called him in. When she did he carefully opened the door and saw Nikki sitting on the floor, her face stained with her tears.

"Oh Nikki" he sighed and closed the door behind him, he sat on the floor next to her and she leant on him letting him place his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with some tissues in her hand.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed

"Hey, its okay" he told her and wiped the tears away with his free hand "You're allowed to be emotional and shout at me, I did get you in this state in the first place"

Nikki gave a watery chuckled and Harry grinned

"I think you'll find it takes two to tango Harry"

"How about next weekend?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence where they just sat cuddling each other.

"I'm sorry?" Nikki asked

"Our wedding" Harry replied and shrugged "You said that you didn't want a fancy wedding or anything and while you were in here I rung around receptions and there are some with free spots next weekend and..."

Nikki silence him with a kiss

"Really?" Nikki asked as she pulled back and grinned "Next weekend?"

"Would I lie to you?"

She shook her head and kissed him again

"Thank you Harry"

"I should be thanking you" he replied "For giving me the chance to be a husband and father"

"And a great husband and father you will be" Nikki replied and stood up before he could reply, she held out her hand and he took it easing himself off the floor with a groan.

"I'm getting old" he mumbled and Nikki rolled her eyes

"You're thirty" she told him and walked out of the bathroom.

--

**Yeah I know Harry probably wouldn't 'phone around' but whatever...its my fic.**

**It also struck me that Nikki doesnt seem the type to want one of those big huge weddings that many people have. I think growing up she thought more about her career than her wedding. And to be honest, whether it is a big wedding or a small wedding at the end of it you still come out of it married. **

**Hope you all like. **

**As I didn't post for a while I decided to be nice and post two chapters.**


	25. Chapter 25

That evening when Harry and Nikki were sitting in the living room Nikki suddenly remembered something she forgot to ask Harry earlier that day.

"What about your mum?"

"My mum?" Harry asked and turned away from the television to look at her. Nikki nodded

"How about inviting her to the wedding?"

Harry sighed and shook his head

"Nikki, you know we don't get on, not since dad….died"

"I never really understood why" Nikki told him and turned so she was laying with her back resting on the arm of the sofa, her feet on Harry's lap. He reached over and placed his hand on her bump and sighed.

"She didn't want me to become a Pathologist" he told her and she nodded "Didn't think it was appropriate for someone to be around dead people all the time, she said it made then funny"

"The Pathologists or the deceased?" Nikki asked and giggled at the look Harry gave her

"She said that if I became a Pathologist then she wouldn't speak to me again" Harry shrugged "It's all I ever wanted to do really, with my dreams of flying drowned by my funny heart" he laughed and Nikki gave him a small smile

"I like your heart, you have a kind one"

"Good" Harry replied "Because it's all yours"

Nikki couldn't help but smile at this and felt tears prick her eyes. She wiped them away quickly

"Damn hormones" she whispered

The phone rang interrupting their moment and Harry reached over to answer it

"Hello Leo"

"_How did you know it was me?" _the man on the other end asked

"Caller I.D" Harry replied and Leo chuckled

"_There goes my element of surprise, I was just calling to see if you were okay with the furniture and painting. The walls need another coat"_

"Don't worry about it Leo, I'll do it"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about anyway"

"_Really?"_

Nikki motioned for the phone, indicating to Harry that she wanted to tell Leo their plans and Harry sighed

"I'll let Nikki tell you"

He passed over the phone and Nikki mouthed 'Thank you'

"Hello Leo" she said into the phone

"_How are you feeling?"_ Leo asked

"I…we're fine" she replied "Harry and I have set a date for the wedding"

"_Really?" _Leo sounded shocked and Nikki grinned _"When?"_

"Next weekend"

"_When did you decide this?" _Leo asked, sounding confused that they had planned a whole wedding without telling him.

"About five hours ago" Nikki replied and continued before Leo could say anything "It's nothing big, neither of us wanted it to be, its just going to be us two, the vicar and you…that's if you want to come" Nikki added at the end but knew he would be there.

"_Of course I'll come, wild horses wouldn't keep me away"_

"That's good" Nikki replied and sighed as she glanced at Harry who was indicating for her to give him the phone "Harry wants to speak to you"

She passed the phone to her fiancé and turned back to the television, rubbing her stomach gently to try and calm the babies down. Nikki missed the rest of the conversation Harry was having with Leo as she became immersed in the television program.

After he had finished the phone call Harry turned to Nikki and was about to talk to her when he saw she was asleep, smiling to himself he slowly stood up as not to disturb her and turned the television off. Then he gently scooped Nikki into his arms and held her close to him, she was surprisingly light for a woman who was nearly five months pregnant, and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her in the bed and covered her over with the duvet, kissing her lightly on the forehead he exited the room and went back down stairs.

Later that night Harry was woken up by Nikki tossing and turning. He turned over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded

"Did I wake you?" she whispered and he shrugged "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" he told her and she leant her head on his chest, his arm over her shoulder pulling her close.

"Our children aren't letting me get much sleep" Nikki informed him and he frowned and shuffled down the bed to kiss her bump.

"You two should be asleep, you're not letting mummy rest"

Nikki smiled and ran her hand through his hair. He kissed her bump again then crawled up and let Nikki cuddle up to him, he placed his free hand on her stomach and felt their children move and kick.

"Stop encouraging them" Nikki mumbled sleepily, her eyes closed

"Would I?" he gasped

"Yes"

--

**Only a few chapters left now, but I'm planning a sequal. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Harry stared at the woman in front of him wondering what he had done to deserve someone like her.

Nikki gave him a small smile and they both turned their attentions back to the priest who was in the process. Harry glanced at her again and down at her attire. She had flatly refused to wear a dress and instead had opted for a cream colour skirt and a pale blue blouse that was stretched over her obviously pregnant stomach. His heart hammered in his chest as he realised in a few minutes she would be his wife. The priest's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Repeat after me, I Harry Cunningham take you Nikki Alexander to be my lawfully wedded wife"

Harry turned back to the blonde and smiled

"I Harry Cunningham take you Nikki Alexander to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To love and cherish"

"To love and cherish" Harry repeated

"To honour and obey"

"To honour and obey" Harry had to fight back the emotion, he had promised himself that he wouldn't cry. He knew his friends outside of work had promised themselves that as well when they had got married, they had cried like babies though.

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part"

Harry slid the ring onto Nikki's finger and kept her hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Nikki, repeat after me" the priest was saying "I Nikki Alexander take you Harry Cunningham to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To love and cherish"

"To love and cherish" Nikki repeated and could feel her eyes well up with tears, she blinked them away and turned back to Harry.

"To honour and obey"

"To honour and obey" If Nikki got her way at the moment it would be Harry honouring and obeying her. Nikki glanced at Leo who was stood beside Harry and he gave her a smile and a small nod.

"In sickness and in health" the priest was saying

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part"

"Congratulations you are now man and wife" the priest smiled at them and they grinned "You may now kiss the bride"

Harry's grin grew and he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist pulling her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair messing it up. They broke apart and Harry wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you to"

"Congratulations you two"

They both turned to see Leo grinning at the both of them, he shook Harry's hand and pulled Nikki into a hug.

"And can I say Nikki, you look gorgeous"

Nikki blushed and smiled

"Thank you Leo"

"Good morning Mrs Cunningham" Harry grinned as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her neck. They had got married the Sunday before and were both still elated from it. Nikki turned in his arms and grinned.

"Hello Mr Cunningham"

Harry mock gasped and tapped her on the nose, grabbing his mug from the side as he did so.

"That's Dr Cunningham my dear"

Nikki frowned

"When I go back to work will I be Dr Cunningham or Dr Alexander?"

"I think Dr Alexander, so we don't confuse any of the poor technicians who are asked to take results to 'Dr Cunningham'" Harry told her and she nodded

"Mrs Cunningham but Dr Alexander"

Harry nodded and kissed her before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Nikki poured herself some apple juice then popped a slice of cucumber in it and followed him out.

"I'm going shopping today" she informed him as she lay on the bed watching him get dressed "I need some more maternity clothes, in a bigger size"

Harry winced thinking he was going to get another lecture about how she thought she was fat but it never came.

"Okay" he nodded

"Do you need anything?"

Harry thought for a second then shook his head

"I don't think so, no"

Nikki rolled her eyes

'Men' she thought 'Trying to avoid shopping'

"I'll keep a look out for shirts for you though, you look good in shirts" Nikki grinned cheekily then added "You look better out of them though"

Harry turned to face her and raised an eyebrow

"Lets not forget my dear wife, it was thinking like that that got you in this state in the first place"

Nikki shrugged and swung her legs over to side of the bed and stood up. She walked over and leant up to kiss her husband and then walked out of the bedroom.

"I'll see you later" she called back and the bathroom door clicked shut.

"Morning Leo" Harry called across the lab as he walked in, Leo looked up from where he sat in his office and nodded.

"Morning Harry" he called out and closed his laptop. He then walked out of his office and handed Harry a piece of paper.

"Body just been phoned in, I haven't read the details but it's all yours for the time being" Leo informed him and Harry nodded "I have paperwork, I might join you if I finish"

Harry nodded again

"Ok, have fun"

Leo rolled his eyes and walked back into his office.

Harry was greeted at the scene by Detective Mays, he held the crime scene tape up and let Harry walk under it before dropping it again. The scene was in the middle of a field and Harry was thankful that it hadn't rained the night before.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon" Mays said and held out his hand for Harry to shake, he did so and Mays grinned

"I heard about you and Dr Alexander, congratulations"

"Thank you"

"How many months is she?" Mays asked hesitantly as they stopped before the tent that hid the body.

"Nearly five" Harry grinned "With twins"

Mays nodded and held his arm out as Harry went to open the tent to walk in.

"Maybe you shouldn't be on this case" he told Harry who frowned "Did Professor Dalton actually read the details?"

Harry shook his head and forced his way into the tent. He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. A woman lay in the middle of the tent, her white top stained with blood and her trousers ripped as though she had run through bushes and trees. What Harry was staring at was her stomach, it was obvious that she was pregnant. Harry looked away and took a deep breath and Mays walked in behind him.

"We can find someone else"

Harry shook his head and forced himself to look at the body.

"No I'm fine. I want to do this"

Mays nodded and looked down at the notepad in his hands.

"Two children on their way to school found her" he told Harry who nodded "What a day for them, they didn't touch anything, just ran away and called us"

"Thanks"

Harry knelt next to the body and noticed a stab mark just below her rib-cage, he pulled his gloves on.

Harry walked back into the lab some hours later and was met immediately by Leo.

"Harry I am so sorry, if I had read the details I would have gone myself"

Harry shook his head and gave his friend a small smile.

"Leo, don't worry its okay, I cant avoid cases like this for the rest of my life"

Leo looked at him again and Harry could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Leo really, its okay. I'll get the bastard who did it"

"Don't get wrapped in it" Leo called out to him as he walked away "You have a pregnant wife at home to think about"

"Of course" Harry nodded and walked further into the lab.

Nikki was asleep when Harry got home and he quietly walked into their bedroom and smiled when he saw his wife. Walking over to the bed he carefully climbed on it and stared at the woman next to him. He had found the person who had murdered the woman, it was her own husband. He had walked into a police station and confessed to it. Harry shook his head and reached down to grasp Nikki's hand running his thumb gently over the top. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Hello Harry" Nikki mumbled and turned over to look at him, a small smile on her face "How was work?"

Harry shrugged

"Just paperwork" he said and shrugged, not looking at her

"Don't lie to me Harry" Nikki whispered "I saw it on the news, that pregnant woman that was found, your name was mentioned"

Harry sighed

"I'm sorry"

"That's okay, you can't keep these things from me Harry, I can handle them"

"I know honey, It's just when I looked at her I saw you. And it hurt Nikki, I felt like I was dying. I really thought there would be a loving husband out there waiting for news about his wife. Turns out the husband was the one who did it. I don't understand how he could have done something like that"

Nikki heard the tears in his voice and slowly sat up, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Some people are capable of terrible things Harry, we all learn that in the job that we have"

Her husband nodded and kissed her on the lips bringing his hand to her stomach

"Did I wake you?"

Nikki shook her head and lay down again

"No, I was uncomfortable"

Harry smiled and leant down to kiss her bump

"What have I told you about letting mummy sleep?" he asked and Nikki giggled.

--

**So...they're married! Whoo! **

**I was sitting writing this during an R.S lesson when we were discussing marriage. :D **

**Good? Bad? **

**5 DAYS UNTIL THE NEW SERIES!! Whooo!!**

**Did anyone read The Saturday Magazine that you get with the Daily Express? There is an article in there about Silent Witness but it contains spoilers so be careful. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Harry I really really dislike you at the moment" Nikki told her husband of two months.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked as he walked into the room buttoning his shirt up not looking at his wife.

"Because you made this happen to me" Nikki shouted and indicated to her bump.

Harry looked at it and grinned

"What are you grinning at?" she said loudly and wiped the smile off his face "You made me fat and ugly"

"Honey you're not fat and ugly" Harry protested "You're practically eight months pregnant"

"Exactly, and it's your fault" she repeated "I cant even see my feet anymore"

Harry didn't know what to say and just stood there staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed and he shrugged

"You, just thinking about how beautiful you are" Harry told her and she frowned

"Now you're lying to me"

"I'm not lying to you" Harry gasped

"I don't feel beautiful" she muttered and Harry pulled her into his arms

"Well you are, and don't you dare think anything different"

"Thank you" she sniffled and broke away from him "They seem to find it funny to sit on my bladder at the moment"

She walked out of the bedroom leaving Harry standing there relieved that he hadn't got slapped. With only six weeks until Nikki's due date they were all getting nervous and Harry was jumping at every phone call he got while he was at work, knowing that twins were normally born at around eight months and never normally made it to the full nine.

--

Nikki was bored and uncomfortable, it had been five hours since Harry had left for work and she had nothing to do. Walking over to the table by the front door she opened the drawer and took out her car keys, hoping to surprise her husband at work. The babies gave her a sharp kick and she winced before smiling.

"Lets go see daddy"

--

"Nikki" Leo greeted her as she walked into his office, he pulled her into a hug "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and thought I would come and see Harry"

Leo sighed and shook his head

"Cant keep you away from work can we?"

Nikki grinned and sat down in a chair he offered her, she flinched as one of the babies kicked her again and Leo glanced her way.

"Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, they just winded me that's all"

Leo looked her over and then nodded hesitantly.

"Harry's in autopsy at the moment, he should be up in about an hour, I'm glad you came in anyway, I've been stuck doing paperwork and need someone to talk to, otherwise I will end up murdering someone"

Nikki giggled

"I thought you liked paperwork Leo"

Leo rolled his eyes and sat down behind his desk.

"It's the highlight of my month" he said dryly

"Well if you insist on keeping it all for the end of the month" Nikki told him

"Like you and Harry don't" Leo retorted and Nikki shrugged

"There are better things to do, you wouldn't happen to have any painkillers would you Leo?"

Leo's head shot up and he looked at her, worry etched across his face, he opened his mouth to say something but Nikki interrupted him.

"I only have back ache Leo" she told him "You would too if you were practically eight months pregnant with twins"

Leo opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out a packet of tablets, he passed them over the table then walked out of his office to the sink across the lab to get her a drink of water. Nikki placed her hand on her stomach and one of the twins kicked her in the ribs.

"It's still early yet" she whispered and gasped as a sharp pain shot up her back. Leo walked back into his office and Nikki smiled at him taking the water from his grasp and trying to make it look as though nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked "You look pale"

"I'm always this pale" Nikki replied and swallowed the tablets, gulping down the water afterwards. Leo sat down at his desk again and flicked through the paperwork that lay around.

"You wouldn't want to do some paperwork while you're here would you?" he asked hopefully and Nikki laughed and shook her head

"That's almost as dangerous as going to a crime scene in my condition"

"Its dangerous for you to go to a crime scene anyway" Leo commented "Pregnant or not"

"Oh ha ha Leo, you crack me up" Nikki replied dryly and the older man grinned without looking up. Nikki was about to continue when an even sharper pain than before shot up her back, she gasped and leant over slightly, closing her eyes against the pain.

"Nikki?"

She heard Leo get up and move around to her, feeling a hand on her shoulder she opened her eyes and took a breath.

"I'm…."

"Don't say you're fine, you're clearly not" Leo told her "How long have you been having these pains?"

"All day" Nikki whispered and Leo's eyes widened slightly "They weren't as bad as this, I thought they would stop"

Leo rolled his eyes and reached for the phone on his desk

"You are too bloody stubborn for your own good, I hope you know that" he told her and pressed the speed dial button on the phone.

"It's Professor Dalton, can I speak to Dr Cunningham please?" Leo asked calmly and closed his hand around Nikki's as she reached up and squeezed his. He glanced down at her in shock.

"Another one?" he mouthed and she nodded, looking scared, Leo crouched down in front of her and gave her a small smile.

"Harry? Nikki's up here, yeah she came in for a visit" Leo was about to continue but was interrupted by the younger pathologist on the other end of the phone, he rolled his eyes and Nikki giggled in spite of the situation "Harry will you be quite, I think she is in labour"

--

**Hehe! Cliffy! :D**

**Silent Witness tommorow!!**

**Whoooooo!! **

**:D :D :D**

**So excited!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last chapter of this story and that makes me sad, I enjoyed writing this. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**There might be a sequal if you're all nice to me. ;)**

**--**

Nikki heard a shout on the other end of the phone and Leo winced.

"That's what I said, so I think you should get up into my office now"

Leo hung up and turned to Nikki, she had her eyes closed again and was breathing heavily.

"Another one?" he asked and she nodded without opening her eyes.

He swore under his breath and picked up the phone again, hearing running behind him he looked up and saw Harry rushing into his office. The younger man dropped to his knee's next to Nikki and Leo stood up to give them some room.

"Nikki" Harry whispered and she opened her eyes and gave him a small smile, he grabbed her hand and she squeezed it lightly "Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded, then shook her head

"I'm scared" she whispered and her husband placed his hand on her stomach

"I know, so am I" Harry told her and kissed her hand "It will be fine"

Nikki nodded and gasped as another contraction came. Harry glanced at Leo who slammed the phone down.

"Ambulance should be here soon"

Harry glanced at his wife and shook his head

"I don't think soon is going to be enough" he told him and Leo nodded

"That's what I thought"

"She wont make it to the car, and if she does she will defiantly never make it to the hospital" Harry told the man in front of him.

"Harry" Nikki moaned and he whipped his head around to look at her "It's agony"

"I know honey"

"No you don't bloody know" she shouted "You men have it so bloody easy its unreal" she took another deep breath and Harry turned to Leo

"We'll have to deliver them here"

"What?" Nikki screeched "No you bloody well are not"

Harry shook his head and Leo couldn't help but grin.

"What are you grinning at Leo Dalton?" Nikki hissed

"Nothing" the smile wiped of his face "I'll go get some things ready"

Harry nodded and tried to look brave in front of his wife. Inside he was terrified.

"It will be fine" he whispered to her and helped her out of the chair "I promise"

"I believe you" she mumbled and leant against him taking a deep breath as he rubbed her back.

"We should know how to deliver a baby, we are all doctors here" he reminded her and she smiled at him

"I know, that makes me feel better" she nodded.

Harry leant down and kissed her as Leo walked back in carrying towels.

Fifteen minutes later a loud cry echoed throughout the lab and both Harry and Leo grinned as the older man quickly wrapped the new born in a towel.

"It's a little boy" he told Nikki who grinned weakly. Leo motioned for Harry to take the crying newborn and he didn't hesitate to do so, he cradled him in his arms and tried to calm him down.

"Harry" Nikki moaned and he turned back to his wife she reached out and grasped his arm with her hand and squeezed it. She leant her head back against his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"You are never coming near me ever again" she hissed

"You're doing fine" Leo told her and she shook her head

"Doesn't bloody feel like it" she mumbled

"You must be doing well honey, we have a son" Harry whispered and Nikki glanced at the baby, she smiled and nodded.

"One more push Nikki" Leo told her and she shook her head again

"I cant" she sobbed

"Yes you can" Harry told her firmly and looked up as the lab door opened and paramedics rushed into the lab. He heard Nikki scream then another cry as their other child was born. Leo's grin grew as he once again wrapped the baby quickly in a towel to keep it warm.

"A little girl" he whispered and looked up as the paramedics ran into his office.

"I see you're doing fine without us" they observed and Nikki held out her arms to Leo and he placed her daughter in them. The paramedics started checking them over and once they had finished the delivery properly they left to give the new parents time with the newborn's before transferring them to the hospital.

"You have a healthy five pound 6 ounces little boy and a five pound 2 ounces little girl, but we will have to weigh them properly at the hospital" one of the paramedics told them before they had gone to get things ready in the ambulance to transport them. The pathologists couldn't keep the grins off of their faces as they looked at the babies.

"Look at them Harry" Nikki whispered as she looked down at the babies in her arms, tears dripped down her face "They're beautiful"

Harry nodded and had to fight back his own tears as he stared at his children, he gently ran his hand through his wife's damp hair and kissed it.

"What are we going to name them?" he asked and looked up as Leo walked in the room. "Thank you Leo" Harry grinned and the older pathologist shook his head, he too was grinning.

"It's fine"

Nikki looked at him and beckoned him over, he walked in and sat down on the floor next to them.

"What are you naming them?" he asked and placed his finger in the baby girls hand, she instantly wrapped her hand around it and Leo's heart melted.

"Harry Leo Cunningham" Nikki said and looked at her husband who smiled and nodded. Harry then reached over and took the little girl out of her mothers arms, he cradled her closely to his chest and marvelled at how much like Nikki she looked. He was going to be fighting boys off left right and centre when she was older.

"Rosalind Sarah Cunningham" he decided and his wife smiled to show she approved.

"Congratulations" Leo told them and they grinned

"Would you like to hold your godson Leo?" Nikki asked and gently placed her son in Leo's arms before he could answer. He stared down at the baby in his arms and the newborn stared back at him, his blue eyes wide, Leo had no doubts that they would turn the same dark brown as Harry's.

"Well don't you look like your daddy?" he asked the baby who coughed suddenly causing the occupants of the room to laugh, some more tears dripped from Nikki's eyes as she glanced between Harry and Leo and her children, she wiped them away quickly and grinned as her daughter was also placed in Leo's arms. She leant back against Harry and felt him kiss her hair.

"Thank you" he whispered and she nodded. Nikki then closed her eyes and decided to take her well deserved rest.

--

**Awww! Harry Junior! hehe!**

**Well thats it then, all over. Once again hope you all enjoyed it.**

**xxxx**


End file.
